Promise by Blood
by Isil Maxfan
Summary: An old friend of Max's shows up. But what? Kai and Rei know her too? And what does a blood oath have to do with it all? Hyper people,hillarious situations Beybattles and more. And lots of Max Rei and Kai!
1. The Reunions

Ch. 1 The Reunions

By: Me! Max cutie fan!

Actually this is Isil Maxfan

This story takes place where the last episode of season 1 leaves off

And now before I begin I shall write the dreaded disclaimer.

Beyblade disclaimer!

I do not own in compliance with fan fiction rules members from Beyblade the show or manga. AlexÔ, MimiÔ &related characters are though owned & copywrited by me & in compliance with my request please do not use her or this story plot for your own use with out asking me (I know I probably sound like an old man but hey just looking out for the characters) you can get permission or

Send comments to Rei Hiro Max again mine! Mine! Mine!

Thanks now lets get this story started

Oh and one more thing. Some people asked me about this. Alex is a girl.

Tyson: Let it rip!

Crowd: Yeah!

Oliver: I'm out Tyson is stronger then when we bladed before.

Robert: Do not fret Oliver. I shall avenge your defeat. Oh no my blade is down as well.

Kai: Go Dranzer!

Kid 1: No! He wiped out half our blades!

Kid 2: Max, Kai, and Rei are the only ones left!

Rei: I'm down guys.

Max & Kai: You're going down!

Kai: I lost!

Tyson: See you guys I'm the best there is.

Max: Yeah the best at getting overconfident, you forgot I'm still spinning.

Tyson: Wha-?

Max: Go Racial!

Tyson: Heh not so fast. Dragoon storm!

Max: What! Noooo!

Blast of light

Kenny (chief): I declare Tyson the undisputed champion.

Tyson: Uh chief, what does undisputed mean?

Alex (in the shadows): Max has improved much since I last saw him. Smileslets get his attention shall we? Go Din! She launches a golden Beyblade

Max: (looking down at his Beyblade) Well we tried. Something catches his eye huh? Is that? No it couldn't be - could it?

Alex: Oh well guess he didn't recognize it her blade comes to her she picks it up & begins walking away

Max: (pushing his way through the crowd) Excuse me coming through excuse me Alex wait!

Alex: (doesn't hear him) I can't believe he doesn't recognize it my blade & he made it for my birthday one of a kind and he ignores it!

Max: (only a few feet away now) Alex wait!

Alex turns around & and is immediately knocked over by Max as the two fall gravity takes its toll & Max's & Alex's lips meet. For a moment both are stunned. Then Alex pushes her way up & away before helping Max up

Max: Uh...sorry Alex.

Alex: It's okay...so you did remember?

Max: How couldn't I how many golden beyblades do you see in the world let alone Moscow. Hey why are you in Moscow any way?

Alex: Cheering you on of course.

Max: But all the way from the old neighborhood?

Alex: You mean you don't know?

Max: Know what?

Alex: Well we moved.

Max: What!

Alex: Hi neighbor.

Max: You moved-neighbor! Huh?

Alex: Ha ha you look so cute when you're confused.

Max: Uhh...

Alex: I thought your dad would have told you.

Max: (snapping out of his confused trance) What? My dad?

Alex: Yeah he said he was going to surprise you but I guess I'm the one who did the surprising.

Tyson: Hey Max!

Max: (turning around) Yeah?

Tyson: So where've ya been buddy? Huh who's this? I bet its someone else wanting an autograph. How do you want me to make it out?

Alex: What? (Turning to Max) Who's he?

Tyson falls over

Max: I thought you watched us battle.

Alex: Well yeah I mean I figured he was on your team but-

Tyson: I'm the world's best blader!

Alex: I would rethink that statement if I were you.

Tyson: What do you mean?

Alex: You're all right but not the best, (quietly) definitely not the best.

Max: Huh? Are you talking about John?

Alex: Yes, but he's not the only on that I mean.

Tyson: Who's John?

Alex: My brother.

Max: Alex is something wrong?

Alex: (not answering) Tyson I challenge you to a battle!

Tyson: I accept your challenge Alex.

Max: Uh well why don't we let Alex meet the rest of the team first?

Tyson: Oh all right.

The three walk over to the rest of the team who are accompanied by Mr. Dickenson, Tyson's father and grandfather and Max's parents who are talking about something

Alex: hello Mr. Granger, Mr. Dickenson, Mr. & Mrs. Tate, and Mr. Grangers father

Tyson: falls over (again) how do you know my dad, grandpa and Mr. Dickenson?

Max: yeah

Alex: Mr. Dickenson and I had a well... project so we've talked before

Max: project?

Alex: I like archaeology, which explains Tyson's dad & who hasn't heard of the talent of the "young" grandpa granger?

Rei: hey Max who is this and are you going to introduce us?

Max: (points to each) this is Rei, Kai, and well you've met Tyson

Alex; (with a glance at Kai) ok

Max: and everybody this is Alex we've been friends and been beyblading together since before we could crawl

Tyson: now that the introductions are over lets let it rip

Rei: what do you mean?

Tyson: huh oh Alex challenged me to a battle

Kai: I'll go see if "jazz man" can set up a bowl

Alex: I'll go too my dad and "jazz man" are old friends

They begin walking toward the stadium

Alex: So we meet again huh Kai? Long time no see & you can't even say hi to an old friend.

Kai: Yeah it's been a long time. You actually look like a girl now.

She hits him on the head

Alex: What's that supposed to mean?

Kai: Nothing.

Alex: Yeah, yeah I know. You're not known for being a scintillating conversationalist but you're unusually quiet. What's wrong?

Kai: It's nothing ...just...

Alex: Just what?

Kai: Never mind

Entering stadium

Alex: Whatever you're acting real weird. So what's with this kid Tyson? Has he beaten you?

Kai: Yeah

Alex: And Max too I suppose

Kai: Yeah

Alex: Fine don't talk to me about it.

...Meanwhile outside...

Tyson: So Max is this girl Alex any good?

Max: Well I don't really know. I haven't seen her in about two years

But back before I had Draciel she was amazing always coming up with new tricks and strategies. I could never beat her, then at least. But now I have Draciel and apparently she has a bit beast too… Is it just me or has Kai been acting a bit funny since we finished battling Tyson?

Rei: (thinks to himself: He changed the subject. I wonder why.) Yeah you're right.

Max: Do you think he's sick?

Rei: Maybe he's lovesick. That's about when he started acting weird when Alex showed up? Personally I don't blame him I think she's pretty cute.

Tyson: Who Alex? Yeah right who would have a crush on a braggy, know-it-all brat like her?

Max: Don't say that about Alex! She's not like that Tyson.

And I wouldn't be surprised if she did beat you and good Tyson!

Tyson: All right! All right! She's nice. Sheesh!

Max: I don't think Kai has a crush on Alex he's probably just mad that he lost against Tyson again.

Rei: Hmmm a little jealous? Has our Max grown up & fallen in love?

Max: (blushing) Wha-! No Alex is my friend!

Rei: Ok we believe you.

Kai and Alex return

Tyson: Well

Alex: It was easy. We convinced "jazz man" to set up a dish. He said he would pick one out and have it ready in 5 minutes.

Tyson: Lets go then

Inside(skyscraper bowl)

Max: 3, 2, 1 Let it rip

Alex: Yeah take him down Dineera!

Tyson: Dragoon storm!

Alex: Is that all you've got? Cause if it is I've already won!

Tyson: Nooo!

Dragoon is knocked out

Alex: Well that wasn't much of a warm up.

Tyson: How could Dragoon lose?

Alex: Simple I'm the world's best blader.

Tyson: What? I don't believe you!

Alex: Even after I just beat the snot out of you? Well see for yourself.

She takes out an official looking badge

Tyson: Where'd ya get that?

Alex: The WBB tournament that's probably where you're planning to head next isn't it?

Tyson: Uh I guess.

Alex: You don't even know what the WBB is, do you?

Tyson: ATV station?

Alex: No it stands for World Champion Blader Battles but I suggest you practice a lot before consider going there cause I'm the two year champion and as I've just proved, you're not able to beat me.

Tyson: Oh yeah let's blade again!

Max holds him back

Max: No Tyson! Dragoon is in bad enough condition as it is.

Tyson: (looking at his blade) I guess you're right. I guess I should know when to quit

Mr. Dickenson: Alex may I speak with you please?

Alex: Yeah sure

Mr. Dickenson: I see you've been training since the project began.

Alex: Yeah I have

Mr. Dickenson: And you are a great deal stronger now.

Alex: Yeah I guess.

Mr. Dickenson: You may be strong enough now to finish the project.

Alex: Maybe.

Mr. Dickenson: How's John doing?

Alex: Better, for now at least.

Mr. Dickenson: I hope he gets better soon

Alex: Yeah me to…


	2. Day out on the town

Chapter 2: Day out on the town

Well I hope you liked chapter 1

Don't forget to Review! Review! Review!

Now for chapter 2!

Chief is typing on his laptop at night

Chief: I still don't understand exactly why Tyson lost. What's wrong Dizzi?

Dizzi: I'm working as best as I can

Chief: I've never seen a bit beast as powerful as hers

He looks at the clock (2:30) I've been working for hours now and I haven't found a single strategy to beat her.

Dizzi: Don't forget I'm the one doing all the work here

Chief: Sorry Dizzi it's just usually by now I have some information on a blade or its bit beast but there is something unusual about Alex's blade and may I say so Alex as well

Dizzi: I didn't notice any thing out of the ordinary about her

Chief: Yeah but you didn't see the way she looked when she was talking to Mr. Dickenson

Dizzi: Well maybe if I wasn't stuck in a laptop

Chief: Not that again Dizzi! You know that was an accident

Dizzi: Yes I know let's get back to work

…The next morning at around 6:30am…

Alex opens here eyes & quietly gets dressed, writes a note to Max & the rest grabs her beyblade, her money & leaves

…At 8:15 am…

Max: I don't believe this!

Rei: What's wrong Max?

Tyson: Where's the fire (sleepily)

Max: Alex is gone and she left a note

**Dear bladebreakers,**

**Went to see the sights & maybe do **

**some shopping. Don't worry about me.**

**I'll be fine.**

**C'ya soon,**

**Alex **

Rei: Hey where's Kai

Grandpa: He was here but he said he wanted to get an early start dudes he left an hour ago. As for Alex I haven't seen her since last night. If she left she's one quiet chika to sneak past my hearing.

Tyson: Yeah grandpa we know

Max: The question is where did she go?

Rei: If I were you I wouldn't worry about her she said not to

Max: But I know how she is if she gets loose in the shops of Moscow...

Tyson: Whadd'ya mean?

Max: Well when she sees something new or something she wants there's almost nothing stopping her.

Tyson: Nice speech. I think you might have exaggerated just a little.

Max: Well maybe. But it seemed so much crazier when she used to drag me along (blushes)

All laugh

Meanwhile at he G.U.M "department" store

Alex: There aren't this many great, and cheap stores back home. Ooh a beyblade shop!

At red square...

Kai: Let it rip! I don't understand how I keep improving but I still can't beat Tyson. And Alex beat him so easily!

...G.U.M..

Alex: Ooh this one is nice

Reaches out and her hand gets smacked

Mariah: Nope no touching this one's mine

Alex: I don't think so. And who are you anyway? A newbie?

Mariah: Newbie!

Everyone in the store looks at Mariah

Who are you calling a newbie?

Alex: (still calm) Umm...you. You know if I'm wrong you know you could just tell me with out getting hyped up. Hmm you look vaguely familiar. Have we met?

Mariah: I'm not hyped up and yeah you sure are wrong! - Uh familiar...?

Alex: Yeah hey wait... Hmm never mind... I thought I figured out where I'd seen you but it couldn't be right never mind.

Mariah: What? Where?

Alex: Oh the BBA tournament in Hong Kong but that couldn't be it

Mariah: Yes that's where you must have seen me. I'm Mariah from the white tiger team.

Alex: No really.

Mariah: I'm serious.

Alex: Oh well

Mariah: What do you mean oh well!

Alex: Gee Zeus! I don't think I've ever heard anyone but Tyson yell so much

Mariah: You know Tyson?

Alex: Yeah well I've got to buy this and get on with my shopping so C'ya

Mariah: I said that one's mine! What about a battle for it?

Alex: Okay (under her breath) newbie

Mariah: I heard that!

... Meanwhile somewhere in Moscow...

Max: Tyson I think we're lost

Tyson: No I know exactly where we are

Max: Where's that?

Tyson: Uhh... Lost?

Max: To bad Rei didn't come with us. He could jump up on a roof and see where we are.

Tyson: Wait I remember where we are?

Max: Yeah?

Tyson: No, no... I lost it.

Max: You're hopeless Tyson!

Outside the store

Mariah: Let it rip!

Alex: Now's your chance to prove that you're not a weakling like Tyson

Mariah: Did you just call Tyson weak?

Alex's blade suddenly gains speed and heads toward Galux

Alex: He wasn't much of a warm-up and neither are you. Good-bye.

Din smashes into Galux and Galux is launched into the air

Mariah: No!

Alex wins (duh)

Alex: I'll go claim my beyblade now

Mariah: I guess I'll come too

Inside the store

(Alex walks over to the shelf)

Alex: no!

Mariah: (coming up behind her) what?

Alex: it's...gone. Excuse me sir

Man: yah?

Alex: where is the beyblade that was here a minute ago?

Man: I solt it.

Mariah: solt?

Alex: sold you baka baka means idiot

Both: sold it?

Man: yah. Solt it to yon man toll ah... Blu 'air jus lef he dit.

Mariah: what?

Alex: he sold it to a "young man who was tall with blue hair" & he just left (under breath) what's Isil going to give us next? An Irishman?

Isil: I heard that!

Alex: well let's go no use staying here. Besides I'm sure Max is beginning to worry

Mariah: if it weren't for you I would have had that beyblade

Alex: no if it weren't for you **I** would have the beyblade besides I won the battle...(etc. Etc)

...Back in an alley (still) somewhere in Moscow...

Tyson: Max we've been walking for hours. Alex is probably back at the hotel already.

Max: don't you think I realize that Tyson? But that's still not going to get us any more un-lost.

Tyson: oww my feet are killing me. I have blisters on my blisters.

Max: wait Tyson hush! Do you hear that?

In the distance

Voice 1: that beyblade should have been mine

Voice 2: no, no, no, mine, mine, mine

Voice 1: I won the battle & because of you someone came and bought it!

Max: is it just me or do those voices sound familiar?

Tyson: no but whoever it is maybe they can help us get out of here. This way!

Max: no Tyson we already went that way & the voices are coming from this way.

Tyson: what? Did you leave breadcrumbs?

Max: trust me

Tyson: ok

They run toward the voices & Max almost runs straight into you guessed it Alex. But he stops in time. Tyson skids trying to stop, trips, and lands on his face

...An hour later after dragging the unconscious Tyson to the hotel...

Tyson: Oww that hurts!

Alex: hold still!

Tyson: it hurts oww that stings!

Alex: peroxide doesn't sting!

Tyson: how do I know if it's really peroxide and not alcohol?

Alex: if I say it's peroxide then it's peroxide now hold still

Max: (from the bathroom) hey Alex I thought you said you we're using peroxide this-

(Rei rushes to cover his mouth)

Tyson: what were you saying Max?

Max: oh I was just saying that of course it's peroxide

Rei: yeah looks like that cut could use some more

We see the outside of the hotel

Tyson: owwwwww!


	3. Darkness&Light

**CHAPTER 3: DARKNESS & LIGHT**

Well were here! We're at chapter 3! It's been a long road to get here. Well for me anyway. Usually it takes me years before I'm this far in a story J/K haha! Don't worry chapter 4 is coming soon!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

Enjoy!

1:00 A.M.

(Alex gets up to sneak out...again)

Max: What are you doing Alex?

Alex: Umm...midnight snack?

Max: I don't think so, what's going on? The truth this time.

Alex: John is ...sick.

Max: How sick?

Alex: 2 years ago, just about a month after you left John just started getting weak, and passing out, and we figured it was just lack of sleep or something, but he insisted he got enough sleep. Then he began bruising... large bruises, with no apparent cause...then he broke his leg.

Max: What's so strange about breaking a leg?

Alex: It's how he broke it he tripped over something- nothing maybe, and fell. On a carpeted floor mind you- and it just broke. So we took him to the hospital. That's when we found out John has leukemia.

Max: What!

Alex: He's been doing pretty badly the past two years, and it was getting steadily worse. But now he's doing better than he has in a long time. But they think it will get worse again.

Max: Alex I'll give-

Alex: No Max don't you think we've thought of that? You and I have the same blood and all and I'm not a match! (I will explain this in later author's note)

Max: Which means I'm not.

Alex: Exactly! Mom and dad aren't a match either!

Max: How is that possible?

Alex: We don't know.

Alex is sobbing now

Max: And you haven't found a donor?

Alex: No.

Max: So how is that supposed to explain where you are going?

Alex: sniffle I have to meet someone

Max: Who?

Alex: I can't tell you that

Max: Why not?

Alex: I just can't!

She runs out the door and down the stairs. Max starts to follow but-

Rei: Just let her go.

Max: What? Rei you're up?

Rei: Yeah. I met her brother once. He was on the beyblade circuit about 6 years ago remember?

Max: Yeah

Rei: Well he paid a visit to my village. He came a stranger and left knowing we would welcome him with open arms again. He brought us news of the outside world. He also brought beyblades for all us kids. It was fun. We were all sad when he left. I never knew he had a sister, much less a cute one our age!

Max thinks to himself: I'm glad its dark. I don't know what Rei would say if he had seen my face just now. But more importantly, why did I just glare at Rei, and why do I feel so strange? Oh my God! My hands are fists! Is this because of Alex? ...Nah.

Max: Really I never knew.

Rei: Yeah but that was years ago. Hey where's Kai?

Max: I don't think he came back from his walk, but he knows Moscow He'll be fine.

...Meanwhile at St. Basil's Cathedral...

Alex: (Running up) I'm here.

Kai: What took you so long?

Alex: (Catching her breath) Max caught me.

Kai: You told him about John?

Alex: Yes

Kai: Did you tell him you were coming to meet me?

Alex: No why?

Kai: Because this has nothing to do with them and if John weren't your brother I probably wouldn't be having this talk with you.

Alex: So what did you want to talk to me about? I know it has to do with John but-

Kai: I can help John.

(He says this so blatantly that Alex is stunned. )

Alex: You can? How? Why?

Kai: I'll answer the why first. About 6 years ago I was still in the abbey.

Alex: I know that part.

Kai: Don't interrupt. My grandfather was an absolute dictator in the abbey, and after the incident with Black Dranzer he rarely let me out of his sight. Then when he saw that I was being a "good boy" He started to slacken his watch. That's when I met him.

Alex: Him who?

Kai: Your brother.

Alex: (whispering) John

Kai: As he began watching the abbey he figured out what was going on. That "those there were being pushed so hard and treated so badly" as he put it. Then he decided to do something help one of us. He chose me. Me, of all the people in the abbey. So he started trying to talk to me. He began planning my escape; he offered this chance for freedom. I accepted. A month later I was out. So now the how. When we were escaping we had to climb over a barbed wire fence my scarf got caught and I fell, As I fell my leg was caught on the barbed wire, I was cut badly, and I lost a lot of blood. Your brother gave me blood when we got to the hospital, so I know were the same blood type. Its not like I care... I just can't stand to be indebted.

Alex: Yeah right I really believe that! (Laughs)

Kai: But only on one condition.

Alex: What's that?

Kai: I don't want you to tell anyone, even John.

Alex: I know you so I know when not to ask questions

She turns away from him and shrugs her shoulders

Alex: You're the strong silent type with many missions and no given motives. (She rolls her eyes) Guys.

She turns around to find Kai gone


	4. Home

Chapter 4: Home

Alex gets back in around 2:00 A.M. Everything seemed to be quiet .She sneaks back to her queen sized bed. She lays down and begins to dream. Suddenly her bed moves.

Alex: What the-?

Max: Tyson don't hog all the egg rolls!

Alex: Max?

Max: Alex we're home wakie wakie.

Alex: He's asleep! Max wake up! (she shakes him)

Max: Huh? Oh Sorry Alex. You're back. I was waiting for you on your bed so you couldn't sneak past me, but I guess I fell...asleep...yawn (begins drifting off again)

Alex: Just like old times huh?

No reply

Alex: Max?

Max is sound asleep

Alex: Yep just like old times

...The next morning...

Grandpa: Yo dudes get your butts in gear ya hear?

Tyson: Grandpa! This is the most important part of the day...sleep...ing.

crash

Grandpa: That's Tyson for ya.

Alex: (waking up) What's all the noise about?

Max: (already up and dressed) We're packing up. Today's the day we go to England then in a week we're going home.

Alex: Good it's too cold here anyway.

...At the airport...

Alex: This is a cool plane!

Max: Its mom's

Alex: Really?

Max: Yep. First class all the way.Its mom's because she's in charge of the All Stars team.

Alex: Wow!

Max: Let's get on its about to leave.

...Later on...

Tyson: This is some good grub. I didn't know this thing had a chef.

Max: By the time he finishes the next dish our food will be already gone slow down or we can't eat it all together besides you've got to try

tempora with mustard ramen.

Tyson: Yuck! That sound disgusting.

Rei: Wow Max, you finally found a food Tyson doesn't like.

Tyson: Hey you guys this is actually kinda good!

Max: Tyson!

...At the Airport...

(Loudspeaker:Flight128 from Russia landing in dock 3.Repeat flight 128 now landing in dock3)

Alex: Its good to be home.

Mimi: Alex! Hiya.Alex!

(A girl with wild blonde hair and bright blue eyes approches them.)

Alex: Huh? Mimi?

Mimi: Hiya!

Kai: Oh no. Not another one.

Mimi: Wow Alex you told me you knew Max I didn't know you knew the whole Bladebreaker team!

She takes out a very very big book

Mimi: Could you sign my autograph book and write your whole life stories too?

Alex: Lets just stick with autographs.

Mimi: Tyson sign here. scribble,scribble Max here. scribble,scribble Rei here. scribble,scribble And Kai.

Kai: I don't do autographs.

Her eyes begin to water and her mouth starts to tremble

Mimi: Sniffle, sniffle But Kai-

Kai: No buts. I don't do auto-

She begins crying

Mimi: Wahhhh! What did I do to make him hate me already? Waaahhhh. Alex what did I do?Waaahhh!

Kai's eyes go wide as Mimi looks at him and grabs him in a hug.

Mimi: I'm sorry Kai. Whatever I did I'm sorry!

Kai: Get off!

Mimi: I said I'm sorry!Wahhhh!

Kai: I'll sign if you just get off me!

Mimi: (Instantly happy) Whee!

The rest of the Bladebreakers look on in awe, shock, confusion and bewilderment

Max: Who...is she?

Rei: She's like a female Tyson, except whinier, but the proof will be in the appetite.

Alex: Sorry guys that's Mimi. She was a transfer student but there were complications, and now she is living with me. Oh and trust me she eats like him too.

Mimi: Looking at almost every aspect of Kai's outfit(jumping from place to place looking) Wow look at this scarf! And these gauntlets! Oh and the hair!

Kai: Stop that.

Mimi: Is this silk?

Alex: Mimi

Mimi: (looking at Alex) Huh?

Alex: Enough! Mimi if you stop I'll give you a cookie.

Mimi: (curiously but hesitant) What kinda cookie?

Alex: Triple chocolate fudge ripple with sprinkles.

Mimi: Okiday Alex.

Max: Now if only we can get someone who can do that with Tyson!

Rei: How old is Mimi 10? 11?

Mimi: I'll be this many two weeks from next Tuesday takes off her shoe and holds up 4 toes to go with her ten fingers

Rei: What?

Alex: Yep. Our age.

Mimi: Wow are you "The Chief"? Woah sign here please!

Chief: M-Me?

Mimi: Yes of course you scribble,scribble Now I've got the signatures of all the Bladebreakers!

Dizzi: Oh yeah. Forget the laptop.

Mimi: Hey Kai could you tell me how you got those tatoos? Better yet just write it with your life story.

Kai: No.

Mimi: But-...Sniffle, sniffle

Kai: Not again!

Max: Well we're home. Home sure has changed though.

Alex: Yeah.

End chapter


	5. Surprises

_**Chapter5**_

_**Surprises**_

Alex and Max are going down a hall blindfolded followed by Kai

Alex: Come on tell us! Please?

Max: Yeah. What's this all about?

Kai: Keep moving and be quiet or else I'll make you run into a wall.

Alex: Oh you...you...meanie!

Kai: Watch it. Turn right. We're here.

They remove the blindfolds

All but Kai: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Kai: yeah what they said.

Max: Wow. Thanks guys!

Alex: You remembered.

Rei: Of course.

Tyson: And now for cake!

Chief: Tyson is that all you ever think about?

Tyson: No.

Alex: Name three things then.

Tyson:(triumphantly) Beyblading!

Alex:...and 2 more.

Tyson: umm...ummm...sushi!

Alex: That's a food Tyson.

Tyson Oh...umm...umm...

Rei Here Max open your gift, and Alex, this one's for you. They're from me.

Max: Wow! It's a statue of Draciel!

Rei It came from my home village. I had it custom made by an artist there.

Max: Cool.

Alex: Wow! It's beautiful!

Max: What did you get her?Oh!

Max spies the beatifully jeweled hair cuff that has a tiger on it that looks exactly like Dineera on it. The eyes of the beast are bright green gems and the edge is decorated with golden gems

Rei: I thought you would like it. It matches your eyes.

Alex: blushing Th-Thanks Rei

Chief breaks the ensuing akwardness and distracts Max ( who still has a dumbfounded look on his face) by giving Max and Alex his presents

Chief: How about my presents next?

Alex: Thank you.

Max:Still shocked Thanks

Alex: Ah! a satellite internet uplink! How did you get one of these?

Chief: I..uh...well I asked Mr Dickenson to help me aquire one.

Alex: Thak you - oh Max that is soo cool! It's an MP3 player- and it has a Draciel patterned skin to it and-OH! It has your name across the side in gold! That is soo cool!

Max: Yeah it is! Thanks Chief!

Mimi: MY TURN! Here!

Alex: Uhh... thanks (look curiously at the present) Mimi...What-

Max: -are they?

Mimi:They're clay models sillies!

Alex: Well I...kinda thought that was what they were.

Tyson: But what are they of?

Mimi: Oh! Ummm...They're...I don't remember

All fall

Tyson: Ok! Time for my-oops!

Rei: What Tyson?

Tyson Uh i was so hungry that I ate the rice cakes that i brought for you! Sorry!

Max: That's O.K Tyson.

Mr dickenson walks in

Max: Oh hi Mr Dickenson. Come to join the festivities?

Mr. Dickenson: Yes, in a way. Oh have I missed the presents? I hope I didn't miss the cake.

No Mr. D you didn't miss the cake, we were just about to do that.

Alex: Yeah if Tyson hasn't eaten it all.

Tyson: Na-uh! I didn't touch it!

Rei: Then what is this?

points to missing icing

All laugh

...After eating all of the cake...

Max: Wow that was an awsome cake!

Alex Now it's time for me to give you a bithday present.

Max: Alex you don't-

Alex: Oh hush, Mr. D, I'm ready.

Mr Dickenson: Are you sure you don't want to-

Alex: I'm ready!

Mr.Dickenson: Alright. Follow me everyone.

They all follow him down a long metal hallway until they arrive at a door that's no different seemingly from the others

Mr.Dickenson: Alex.

Alex: yeah. I know. A million times Mr.D, a million times.

Max: Alex?

Alex: Don't worry.You'll be seeing me again really soon, just follow Mr.D.

Max: But what's going-

Tyson: Max come on. You're gonna get left behind!

Max: What? Oh! Bye Alex!

he runs to catch up

Alex:(whispering) Bye Max.


	6. The Project

_**Chapter6**_

_**The Project**_

Mr. Dickenson: This is the room that you remain in as you are the first to see-

Alex: entering The project Mr.D and I have been working on.

Max: Alex, what are you wearing?

Rei: Yeah you look like a cyborg or something.

Alex; Aww. I thought you would think it was cute. It's just a protective suit.

Chief: A p-p-protective suit? Why? Is this dangerous?

Alex: No not really to me anymore. The suit is mainly to protect you guys from _me._

Kai: (with now peaked interest) What do you mean?

Alex: Well it's to help me control my power so I don't blow this place sky high, but I told Mr.D that-

Mr. Dickenson: You _aren't_ ready!

Alex: Yeah, yeah it's okay Mr. D. Let's get this started. Okay?

Mr. Dickenson: Alright

Alex steps onto a side walkway and the wall opens up to reveal a large area containing a _large_ beydish. Alex walks out past the sheilding glass that protects the others. A mechanical arm comes down and hands her a beyblade. She loads her beyblade onto a normal looking launcher and the countdown begins. #...2...1...and as Alex launches her beyblade into the dish 20 other beyblades are mechanically launched at the same time. Suddenly Alex begins to glow and so does her beyblade.

Max: What's going on?

Mr. Dickenson: You must watch in silence!

Alex's hair comes loose and she floats off the platform into the air above the center of the beydish.

Max: ALEX!

Alex floats back to the platform

Kai: Look!

All look and all they see is one beyblade balancing on a sharp pinnicle jutting from the center of the dish. All the area surrounding it has been beaten into smitherenes.Even the wals bear the deep scars of what is reminescent of a large bomb going off. The original constructs of the dish and the other blades are nowhere to be seen.

Rei: What!

Tyson falls to his knees

Tyson: H-H-How did s-she d-do that?

Mr. Dickenson: It's the beyblade and the special training that Alex has endured. Both are trying to the body and the mind. And both are designed to use the energy given to it by the blader to the fullest potential and to take that and multiply it ten fold.

Kai: That was only ten fold!

Chief: I thought it was more like 100 at least!

Max: That's when she is wearing the suit...

Max's memory

Alex: ...So I don't blow this place sky high.

end Max's memory

Max:(thinking to himself) She seemed so carefree. Like she was joking. I thought she was joking. But she wasn't. Alex.

Rei: She would be...

Chief: Unstoppable.

Mr. Dickenson: Well it all has to do with the connection between the blader and the bitbeast and blade. Alex has been working with this blade and Dineera for quite some time now and I can assure you she didn't do this well in the beginning or make such a clean sweep of things.

Max: Wow!

...Later...

Max and Alex are walking back from dinner and a movie (compliments of Mr. Dickenson). The others have decided to get ice cream while Alex decides she is tired from eating so much and Max decides to escort her home.

Max: Alex, about earlier...

Alex: yeah?

Max: What you did was amazing and...

Alex: Scary?

Max: ...Yeah.

Alex: That's what I thought you'd say after I saw your expression when it was over. I just thought you would like to be one of the first ones to see the prototype blade and-

Max: Alex! It's O.K! Here, I didn't want to give this to you earlier but I think now is a good time. Happy Birthday Alex.

Alex: huh?

He hands her a box shaped package. She unwraps them and...

Alex: Oh my God Max!

Inside is a crystal necklae with matching earings

Alex: Max they're so beautiful!

She hugs him

Max: (whispering) Like you.

Alex: What Max?

Max: I said let me help you...put them on I mean.

Alex: Thank you Maxie...for everything.

She kisses him on the cheek


	7. Healing

_**Chapter7 **_

_**Healing**_

As Alex finds her way to her hotel room she begins to think back over the day. She opens the door to her room and goes in. The moonlight falls on her bed and she notices two packages. She sits down on the bed beside them and grabs the first package, which is the larger of the two. It's labeled: To Alex, From: John. Alex opens it and sees the book inside.It is a bit care worn and some of the pages are highlighted or bookmarked.it is the book Hagakure, The Book of the Samurai.

Alex: Hagakure! No! He sent it to me? It's definately time for Kai's help!

She notices a card that fell out of the package she picks it up and begins to read.

Hi sis. Thanks for your last letter. You said that I'm going to be getting help soon? It's nice to dream, but if you know something i don't, then that's great news! Happy Birthday little tiger. And take good care of yourself.

-John

Alex sits there quietly crying for a few minutes, because she realizes that no matter what the letter says John is about to give up hope. That is the only way he would have sent her his favorite book. After some time she remembers the other package.It's a card. It is quite short and Alex reads it a few times before her brain has cleared enough to understand it.

Alex,

Thank you for giving me the chance to pay him back for what he did for me. Oh and Happy Birthday.

-Kai

P.S Check your table.

She looks over at her table and there sit, previously unnoticed, a dozen white roses with a small card that says: Happy Birthday -Kai

Alex: Oh Kai.

...A few days later...

Alex: I'm going out. I'll be gone most of the day.

Max: Out where?

Alex: Just out. I'll be gone most of the day.

Max: Uh...okay.

Tyson: But I wanted another battle!

Alex: Sorry Tyson.

Chief; And with Kai missing we're down a person.

Rei: Yeah and today's our last day in this city.

Alex: Sorry guys I might be home late so don't wait up on me okay?

Max: (confused) O...K...I guess.

Alex grabs her beyblade and her money fixes her hair with her new hair cuff and ( still wearing her necklace and earrings) leaves. She goes downtown and takes two different trains to her destination. As she rides in a taxi to the hospital she keeps checking her watch. She arrives and goes to stand in the lobby

Alex: Good I'm early.

Kai sneaks up behind her and whispers close to her ear

Kai: Early? I wouldn't count on that.

Alex: Jeez Kai! How many times have I told you not to do that. You scared me half to death!

Kai: Really? Just like old times then huh?

Alex: Yep. Are you ready for this?

Kai: Yes.

Alex: Okay then. Let's go on up to the right floor. Do you want to see John again? He's usually sleeping this time of day, but I'm sure he'd like to see you all grown up.

Kai: He was asleep and I already have seen him.

Alex: Well time for John's healing.

...2 months later...

Alex is in a hospital room with the Bladebreakers

Alex: ...And thankfully the transplant worked and he should make a full recovery.

Rei: And you have no idea who the donor was?

Alex: Nope, but I thank him from the bottom of my heart.

She winks at Kai

Author's Note: That's the end...until the sequal at least. evil laugh


	8. Promise by Blood: Afterword

Author's Note:

May 6 2007 Promise by Blood was written and rewritten several times over the course of two and a half years. It holds a very important place in my heart. The chances of an actual Leukemia patient and their family not matching for bone marrow is a slim margin, but it still happens. Though I don't personally know anyone with Leukemia I do have a dear former teacher who has cancer. After much research I chose to use leukemia for my story because it affects so many kids in our age group. It is a horrible thing that so many have to suffer. I urge everyone to donate to any cancer fund you can, whether it be through your school or at a hospital. There is never enough support. Thanks for reading this story and look forward to the sequel _Girl's Day Out._

On May 7 2007 Mrs Barbara Tinley my beloved teacher lost her battle with cancer. May she rest in peace.


End file.
